In modern vehicle seats, bladders which can be filled with a pressure medium, in particular with a gaseous pressure medium such as compressed air, are situated as actuating elements in the region of the seat surface or backrest (together also referred to as the seat bearing surface), and can be supplied with pressure medium via a respective pressure medium line. By virtue of a respective bladder being filled with pressure medium, the volume thereof is increased, such that the characteristics of a backrest or of a seat surface can be varied in terms of contour in this way. For filling the respective bladder with the pressure medium, the pressure medium is firstly generated by a pressure medium source, for example by a compressor or a compressor unit, and guided via a corresponding control valve, in particular an electropneumatic valve of a control unit, to a respective bladder.
It is conceivable here for an arrangement described immediately above, composed of one or more bladders with respective associated pressure medium lines, to be produced by virtue of the respective pressure medium lines composed of separate rubber hoses firstly being connected to a respective bladder, for example by means of a welding process, and then the respective bladders together with the hose lines being fastened, in several steps, to a carrier foil. In the case of such a construction, a large number of individual parts are thus required, which must be joined together in a cumbersome manner in complex manufacturing steps.